creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:CrepperGirl22
El verano era bastante bueno ese año. El sol como siempre, calentaba la piel, las ligeras brisas que recorrían el barrio apaciguaba el calor y el frío, por lo que el clima era perfecto. Un verano que Sally jamás olvidará. Sally era una niña de 8 años, cabello largo y rizado de ojos verdes claro. Era una niña muy educada, alegre y obediente. Sus padres la adoraban, no podían pedir más de ella. Sally reía mientras jugaba con sus amigos afuera de su casa, jugaban a la rayuela, a las muñecas y las etiquetas, su madre la miraba desde adentro limpiándose las manos con su delantal, gritándole: “¡Sally! ¡Es hora de que comas tu almuerzo!” Sally levantó la vista de su juego sonriéndole “Esta bien mamá” sentándose en la mesa, emocionada. Su madre le coloco un sándwich de mantequilla, unos bastones de zanahoria, un apio alado y un zumo de naranja. “Gracias mami”. “De nada cariño”. La niña empezó a comer, mientras su madre se sentaba a su lado sonriéndole “¿adivina qué...? Tu tío Jhonny viene de visitas” ella le sonrió con las comisuras de la boca llenas de comida. “¡Mm! ¿Tío Johnny?” repitió con su boca llena mientras la madre se reía de ella asintiendo la cabeza. “¡Ajam! El viene a ayudar a tu padre con su trabajo y también a cuidarte, tal vez podamos ir a la feria juntos” Sally masticaba rápido lo que quedaba en su plato. “¿Sara y Jennie también?” La madre levanto la vista pensativa “Depende de lo que digan sus padres, si pueden, sí” La niña sonrío y saltó de su asiento nuevamente. Este verano lo pasaría genial. En el transcurso de los días el tío Jhonny llegó a la casa de su hermana, salio de su coche estirando su cabeza y dando un suspiro de cansancio. “¡Tío Jhonny!” gritó llamando su atención y corrió hacia sus brazos, el cual le respondió: “¡Hey Sally! ¿Cómo estás?” levantándola y abrazándola apropiadamente, la niña sonrió y miro a sus amigos que la estaban mirando. “Estaba jugando con Sara y Jennifer, ¡Mamá esta adentro, vamos a decirle que llegaste!”. “Suena bien” La baja y caminan hacia la casa, llamando desde afuera a la madre. “¡Hey Marrie! ¡Ya llegue!” Mientras Sally, iba hacia dentro. "¡Mamá! ¡Ya está aquí!" la madre salió de la casa corriendo de la cocina y sonrió al ver a Johnny. “¿Johnny, has llegado bien?”. 4245668 249px El hombre puso la niña en el suelo y le dio una palmadita, y abrazó a la mujer. “Por supuesto que sí. ¿Por qué si no iba a venir aquí sano y salvo?” Se echó a reír, y caminó hacia la cocina con la mujer. Luego Sally corrió hacia la puerta, gritando que volvería a jugar. “¡Asegúrate de entrar antes de que oscurezca!” “¡Sí, señora!” Y la niña se fue. A la hora de la cena, el padre de Sally llegó a casa, feliz de ver a su hermano en su casa. Caminando con su hija, se acercó a Johnny con un apretón de manos y un abrazo. “Encantado de verte hombre, ¿Cómo estás?” Le preguntó cruzando los brazos, mirando a su esposa poner la mesa. Johnny se encogió de hombros, jugueteando con sus pulgares. “Me separe de Karen.” “Oh, eso es terrible, lo siento...” Johnny meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa. “No, está bien. Estoy contento, me puedo mover libremente sin tener a alguien constantemente queriendo saber dónde estoy y lo que hago.” Los dos hombres rieron juntos, sentándose en la mesa para comer. Sally play with me Fan art de Sally “Mmm Marie, esto sabe maravilloso.” “Gracias, me alegro de que te guste.” “Mhm ¡está delicioso mamá!”. Los adultos sonrieron y se rieron del cumplido de la niña. Los platos de empezaron a vaciar, y Sally empezó a bostezar una y otra vez, frotándose los ojos con sus manos. Su madre sonrió y le frotó suavemente la espalda. “Parece que alguien está cansada, ¡hora de ir a dormir!” Sally asintió y saltó de su asiento, recogiendo su plato y llevándolo al fregadero. Su madre se levantó para llevarla a la cama, pero Johnny la detuvo jalándola del brazo. “Yo la llevo.” Dijo sonriendo. “Muy bien, gracias John.” El hombre asintió con la cabeza, mirando a la mujer y llevó a la joven a su habitación. John sonrió y cerró la puerta detrás de él, mirando el pequeño desorden de la niña. “¿Necesitas ayuda?” Le preguntó, mirando a la niña, la cual también lo mira asintiendo. “Está bien, vamos a ver lo que tienes.” El hombre comenzó a buscar entre sus pijamas. “¿Tiene alguno de fresas? Apuesto a que vas a oler igual ellos en tus sueños.” Él tomó la camisa y se la mostró, inhalándolo un poco. Sally rió y negó con la cabeza para indicar que no quería llevar su pijama de fresas. Johnny asintió con la cabeza, puso la camisa de nuevo en su sitio y sacó una camisa con un unicornio. “¿Qué tal este? Apuesto a que vas a montar en unicornio señorita”. Una vez que la niña se rió y negó con la cabeza. El hombre soltó un pequeño gruñido antes de colocarlo de nuevo. Luego sacó un camisón blanco. “¿Qué tal esto? Te convertirás en una princesa.” Los ojos de Sally se encendieron y dio una palmada con entusiasmo y asintió. Coloco el vestido en la cama, él se acercó a ella y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa. “Puedo vestirme tío”. Dijo con una sonrisa, mirando hacia abajo. El hombre sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar el trabajo a medias. “Apuesto a que puedes, pero estás cansada, y ¿por qué no te puedo ayudar?” Le preguntó, mirando a Sally cabecear un par de veces. Una vez consiguió desabrochada la camisa, él se deslizó por sus hombros y le dio un codazo en la panza, haciéndola reír. Él sonrió y cogió el borde de sus pantalones cortos y tiró hacia abajo. Finalmente, el hombre agarró su camisón y empujó la apertura por encima de su cabeza, asegurándose de que sus brazos podían pasar por las mangas. “¡Ya está!” Dijo alegremente, mirando la sonrisa de la niña de nuevo, riendo mientras llegaba a la parte superior de la cama. Johnny se levantó y recogió su ropa, la puerta se abrió y entró la madre de Sally. “¿Estás lista para dormir?” dijo. Johnny se levantó y corrió hacia el otro lado de la cama. “La voy a recostar, ¿te parece bien?” Marie lo miró y sonrió moviendo la cabeza. “Claro que si”. Miró a su hija, se inclinó y la besó en la frente. “Buenas noches mi amor.” “Buenas noches mamá”. Dijo la niña dándose un masaje suave con el dedo pulgar en la frente, la mujer tomó la ropa y Johnny la hizo salir de la habitación. Johnny sonrió a la madre y se acercó al interruptor de la luz, apagándolo, luego cerró cuidadosamente la puerta de la habitación con llave y miró por encima del hombro a Sally. Johnny tenía una sonrisa escalofriantemente retorcida. Al paso de los días, Marie observó que Sally no actuaba con normalidad, ella no sonreía tan brillante como antes, no mostraba alegría, ni hablaba con la misma cantidad de felicidad. Marie tomó la mano de la niña antes de irse a jugar con sus amigos, y se la llevó a un lado. Sally miró a su madre con una mirada confusa. “Cariño, ¿te sientes bien?” preguntó, arrodillándose para estar a la altura de su hija. Sally miró distraídamente, y poco a poco comenzó a llorar. Su madre abrió los ojos, confundida. "¿Sally?" “M-mama... yo... yo no quería t-to...” Alcanzó a decir la niña con ataque de hipo. “¿No querías hacer que amor?” “…Yo no quería jugar... yo no quería jugar su juego...” Sally miró a su madre y la abrazó con fuerza. “El... m-me...tocó-y me hizo toc-arlo!” Marie frunció el ceño y comenzó a acariciarle suavemente el cabello, consolándola. “Shhh, no pasa nada, mamá está aquí ahora, fue una pesadilla, eso es todo”. “Todo está bien ahora, ¿de acuerdo? No te preocupes por eso.” Miró a Sally, que estaba a punto de llorar, y sonrió. “B-bien mamá ..” Su madre sonrió y la besó en la frente. “Ahora ve a lavarte, no querrás ir a jugar con la cara sucia”. Sally soltó una risita y salió corriendo al baño a lavarse la cara. Más tarde ese día, Johnny y su hermano regresaron a la casa a continuar el trabajo. Frank suspiró, sonriendo cuando vio a Sally. El padre le devolvió el saludo, cerró la puerta del coche y caminó hasta la casa. Johnny miró a Sally sonriéndole, saludando a la niña. Su sonrisa se marchitado lentamente, mostrando menos felicidad en ella, pero le devolvió el saludo también. Johnny también entró en la casa, y se detuvo cuando escuchó la conversación entre su hermano y su esposa. “Sally ¿qué?” -Preguntó Frank. “Ella tuvo una pesadilla, una muy mala y me dijo: “Él me tocó.” “Bueno, ¿quién diablos es "Él"?” “No lo sé, Frank... sólo fue una pesadilla, quería informarte de lo que ha estado pasando con ella y por qué está actuando diferente”. Johnny frunció el ceño con ira, con los nudillos volviéndose blancos, después se calmó rápidamente, puso una sonrisa, y entró en la habitación. “¿Vaya... interrumpí algo?” Les preguntó, mirando a la pareja sacudiendo sus cabezas. Johnny sonrió de nuevo, señalo al coche. “Voy a ir a la tienda, ¿necesitas algo Marie?” La mujer sonrió y miró hacia la cocina. “Sí, en realidad. ¿Me puedes conseguir algunos huevos, leche, pan y zumo?” Johnny asintió con la cabeza, a punto de salir hasta que se detuvo. “Sally quería venir también, sólo quería informarte”. Marie sonrió. “Gracias Jhon”. Él asintió de nuevo y se dirigió fuera de la casa con las llaves en mano, mirando a Sally con sus amigos. “Sally” Ella levantó la vista hacia él y lo miró fijamente. “¡Vamos a comprar!” John se dirigió hacia el coche, haciendo un gesto a la chica para que lo siguiera. Sally se sentó allí por un momento, luego puso sus muñecas sobre la hierba. “Voy a dar una vuelta, por favor cuiden a Mazapan y Lily” Jennie y Sarah sonrieron y asintieron con la cabeza. Sally se dirigió de mala gana al coche y subió al asiento de pasajeros. “¿Sabe mamá que iré contigo tío?” Preguntó ella. Johnny asintió con la cabeza y puso las llaves en el encendido, arrancándolo y salió de la calzada. “Sí, ella quiere que compremos cosas para la comida, tal vez pueda conseguir algo.” Él sonrió mirando a la niña. Sally sonrió nerviosamente y miró hacia delante, observando el paisaje. Tan pronto como llegaron a la carretera que va a la tienda, Sally se dio cuenta de que no se detuvo al estar enfrente de la tienda. Ella frunció el ceño confundida, y alzó la vista hacia él. “Tío Johnny, te acabas de pasar la tienda...” Dijo apuntando en la dirección a la tienda de alimentos integrales. Pero él no hablo, sólo siguió conduciendo, con una sonrisa muy leve en su cara. La niña se sentó y miró por encima del asiento trasero, mirando a la tienda poco a poco cada vez más pequeña hasta que se perdió de vista. Al darse cuenta de que no iban al supermercado, la niña vio que el tío aparcó en un parque que había cerca de la ciudad, pero nadie salía al parque los domingos. Sally se puso nerviosa, su respiración se aceleró, mirando al hombre con ojos muy abiertos. Johnny apago el motor, mirándola, la ira se mostraba en su rostro. “Te dije que no le digieras nada a mamá, ¿no?” Le preguntó, mirando a la niña negando desesperadamente con la cabeza. “No estas jugando el juego correctamente, Sally.” El hombre se acercó y sacó a la niña del auto. Play with me by kamik91-d71ffrh anni “Dijiste que jugarías conmigo Sally, me mentiste”. Abrió la puerta del coche a su lado saliendo junto con ella y la empujó al suelo. “Uno tiene que ser castigado por romper las reglas.” dijo desabrochandose el cinturón... Una pareja encontró el cuerpo de una niña de 8 años en el parque de la comunidad, era Williams Rally, fue encontrada esa noche a las 9 PM. “Podría haber jurado que cerré la puerta antes de meterme en la cama, supongo que se me olvido...” El adolescente caminó por la habitación y cerró la puerta. Antes de que pudiera acostarse de nuevo y tan pronto como se cubrió, las piernas, se le congelaron al oír el leve sonido de un llanto, sonaba como un niño. Se levantó poco a poco de la cama una vez más, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. El llanto parecía ser más fuerte fuera de su habitación, miró hacia abajo en la oscuridad y se arrastró por el pasillo, siguiendo el sonido de los gemidos. Una vez llegando al final del todo, se quedó sin aliento. Sentada en el suelo, delante de la ventana iluminada por la luna, era una niña, estaba encorvada, llorando. Tragó saliva y el adolescente tomó la palabra. “Quién... quién eres? ¿Cómo te metiste en mi casa?” le preguntó a la niña. De pronto, el llanto se detuvo, la niña movió lentamente sus temblorosas manos lejos de su cara y miró detrás de ella, retorciéndose ligeramente. La sangre sustituyó sus lágrimas, manchando sus manos. Ella estaba impregnada de sangre, el pelo en un lado de su cabeza, el goteo de sangre de la Sally wants to play by kiki hyuga-d4rdvpb herida en su rostro y su ropa sucia. A través de los brillantes ojos verdes parecía que se veía su alma. “Esta es mi casa....” habló con voz ronca, sonando como si estuviera luchando para hablar. El cuerpo de la chica hizo una mueca y se movió extrañamente hacia el adolescente. Sus pies estaban sucios, como si hubiera estado corriendo por el barro, llena de raspaduras por las rodillas y piernas; y el final de su vestido estaba roto y estropajoso, "Sally" era el nombre cosido en la parte delantera. “¿Quieres jugar?” sonrió, con los dientes manchados de sangre mientras hablaba. “Juega conmigo...”